1. Technical Field
This invention relates to resilient plastic bottle caps for five-gallon water bottles and the like and the combination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior bottle caps of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,900, 3,392,860, 3,392,862 and 3,840,137.
The present invention provides dual sealing and fastening of a resilient molded plastic water bottle cap that includes a top portion with a depending annular skirt having an annular groove defining an upper portion and a lower portion thereof, several inturned annular flanges in the upper portion form multiple flexible dual liquid seals and fastening configurations.